


Hands.

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi San is Whipped, Drabble, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Size Difference, Soft Choi San, Soft Jeong Yunho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it is about yunsan, byeol is there!, my soul needs more yunsan, she ıs a little shit, stan ATEEZ, tags are messy I'm sorry again, they are happy and I will fight anyone to disturb it!, they have a baby girl, this is basically me projecting my feelings on yunsan bcs why not, this is my first work on AO3, vote for ateez, you can see a glimpse of seongjoong, yunho saying he hates her but it is a lie, yunsan, yunsan is my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: Yunho looks at San and sees the man he is never going to stop loving even for a moment. San looks at Yunho and falls in love with him one more time.or,An au in which they are whipped for each other and Byeol constantly meows
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Hands.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RRediKON](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRediKON/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This is my first work on here. I'm sleep depriving and feeling so many things so yeah  
> This is (nearly) my first time writing in English and English isn't my mother tongue so if there is any mistakes, I'm sorry!  
> Can I dedicated this work to Allo? She is the reason why I wrote this in the first place lmao I love you and I hopes it will cheer you up even a little bit???? She is the mastermind behind of Scene one! If you ever want to read high quality Seongjoong, please give it a try!! Her @ is RRediKON (wait Can I tag her? ugh no? MY BRAIN IS MALFUNCTIONING)  
> And this is [the work](https://twitter.com/rredikon/status/1277015856535482371) I got inspired!
> 
> Whatever,,  
> so here we go! And don't forget to vote and stream!

Constant meowing next to his ears is what make Yunho wake up. He straightens up, only to be stopped by a hand, much smaller than his. A smile makes its way to his plump lips. He forgets for a second why he wakes up or who he is. Everything stops when he saw the one who is still sleeping beside him. Yunho looks at San and sees the man he is never going to stop loving _even for a moment._  
He gazes at the artfully messy hair, spreading on the pillow. His eyes follow tousled hair until closed eyes. Eyebrows furrow slightly and eyes are twitching from time to time. There is a mole in one of his eyelids that Yunho adores. Yunho knows behind those eyelids; there are two eyes which he fell in love with every time they look at him. Those dark lovely eyes looking at him with love and affection are his favorite thing in the whole universe. His eyes are traveling on the nose between eyes. The nose is the work of a sculptor. Yunho is no expert but it looks like a Hellenistic era sculpture. His aristocratic cheekbones come into Yunho’s vision. The two moles decorate the sleeping man’s cheek.  
Yunho’s eyes stop at the lips which oh does he love so much to brush _kisses_. The lips are trying hard to not smile; the corners are shaking and all. He snickered before he lifts the hand on his abdomen to his lips, kissing every corner of it. The man, who is supposedly sleeping, giggles and opens his eyes. His sleepy eyes focus on his lover. His eyes wander around Yunho’s face before he speaks.  
“Good morning.”  
His unbelievably hot and husky voice does things inside Yunho such as imaginary butterflies flying inside his stomach or bees buzzing inside his brain to block any other sounds but his lover’s voice. Yunho leans and plants a kiss on San’s forehead. He pulled himself to adore his lover. His face is absolute proof that there is a God and He must be proud Himself to create such a beauty.  
“Let’s stay in bed a bit. Byeol can wait.”  
He pulls Yunho onto the bed and Yunho easily lets him. San makes himself comfortable on the other’s naked chest. Yunho’s arm hugged the other’s small waist, his hand on warm skin. San sighs happily. Yunho holds one of San’s hand, drawing circles with his thumb on the warm skin. He loves these moments when he can feel content just having the smaller man between his arms. He is alone with his lover, on their shared bed.  
San’s hand is smaller than Yunho’s. Well, San is smaller than him, in a lot of aspects but he doesn’t complain about it. He loves to feel small, feel like if he tries hard enough, he can be one with Yunho. He doesn’t feel threatened or anything. It is quite the opposite actually. San feels safe between Yunho’s arms and Yunho’s arms only.  
Yunho is his protected castle and when he is inside of this castle, he can play the prince role and lets himself be pampered with kisses, cuddles, and endlessly affection and love.  
Yunho starts to hum some lullaby San can recognize it from the times they babysit Seonghwa and Hongjoong’s baby girl. His hand gets lost between Yunho’s hand. The size difference makes San feel like he suffocates. Everything about Yunho blooms yellow tulips inside his lungs. This is the only explanation San comes up with since he can’t breathe when Yunho smiles at him or glance at him even for a second. Yunho squeezes the smaller hand. It brings the other man’s attention to him. He looks up and smiles. Yunho groaned and kisses the hell out of him.  
“Stop being so pretty.” He whispered a little bit breathlessly before pecks him one more. San does this heavenly sound when he giggles and Yunho can’t help but smiles.  
_“_ I love you _.”_ He strokes San’s hand with his thumb before lifting it to his lips brushing a butterfly kiss on. San’s eyes become smaller due to his large smile but the moment ruins once again with Byeol’s meows, louder than before. Yunho groans.  
“I hate you,” Yunho says while glaring at Byeol, which meows in return. San snorts while watching his lover walking around being naked as a jaybird.  
San looks at Yunho and falls in love with him _one more time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's it. I hope y'all like it!  
> I'm a sucker for flowers and yellow tulip means "there is sunshine in your smile" and idk any better description for Yunho:(


End file.
